


In Which Damian Wins A Turkey and Duke Is Not Amused

by HK44



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: “Is that a fucking turkey?” Thomas hissed, spiraling out of his bed and towards them. Jerry made a noise bordering on offense and backed up. “Why the hell is there a turkey in my room?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> DC ficlet based on [this post.](http://happyk44.tumblr.com/post/153736130710/mellenabrave-one-night-duke-wakes-up-around-4am)

“Damian, what the fuck are you doing?”

Damian froze from where he was trying to settle down a rather large and panicking turkey in the corner of Thomas’s room. He glanced down at Jerry and then back at Thomas. Maybe there was a good way he could spin this. “Well-”

“Is that a _fucking turkey_?” Thomas hissed, spiraling out of his bed and towards them. Jerry made a noise bordering on offense and backed up. “Why the hell is there a turkey in my room?”

“Because Cain said I couldn’t keep him in hers,” Damian said quietly.

“ _So you decided to keep it in mine?_ ”

“I would’ve put him in Drake’s room but he’s started locking his door for some reason,” Damian said, rolling his eyes. “Now keep your voice down. You’re startling Jerry.”

“You named it?” Thomas said, voice low but still screeching.

Damian scowled. “Jerry is a _he,_ Thomas. Be respectful.” Damian pet Jerry’s head gently, cooing the turkey into a calm. He gazed deep into Thomas’s eyes. “He’s _ours_ now.” Then he averted his gaze and mumbled, “Father just doesn’t know yet.”

“Dear fuck, Damian.”

“This negative energy you’re unreasonably exhibiting is making Jerry uncomfortable,” Damian said loudly, glaring at Thomas. “Cease your bickering and go back to sleep.”

“I’m not sleeping with fucking _turkey_  in my room _,”_ Thomas hissed.

Jerry called out a little too loudly, fluffing out his hindfeathers. Damian sighed and cooed Jerry back down to a calm again.

Thomas edged around Damian and peered down at Jerry. “Where did you even get it?”

“I won him.”

“ _How_?”

Damian stroked Jerry’s neck. “In an auction.”

“You won a turkey,” Thomas deadpanned. “In an auction. A _turkey_.”

“Yes,” Damian huffed.

“Just-” Thomas sputtered meaninglessly for a few minutes before spitting, “ _Where_?”

“Smallville,” Damian said, cooing at Jerry again. “Jon took me.”

Thomas stared at him. “Superboy took you to Smallville so you could bid on a turkey?”

“Yes.”

“The same Superboy you’ve tried to stab a million times?”

“Yes.” What was Thomas not getting about this?

“Superman’s son?”

“Mmm.” Jerry nestled his way into Damian’s chest and fluttered restlessly. “Look, Jerry needs sometime to adjust to his new surroundings,” Damian said before Thomas could say anything else. He smiled gently at Jerry. “Which is why I think it’s best Father doesn’t know about him yet. He’ll only upset Jerry and lead him into a panic before he can fully adjust.”

“Damian, you are _not_  keeping him in my room,” Thomas said immediately.

Damian scowled. “It’ll only be for the night.”

“I am not sleeping with a _turkey_  in my room.” Jerry and Damian both turned to stare deep in Thomas’s eyes. He cowered and refused to meet their wide and saddened gazes. “I’m _not_.”

Minutes later, Damian was curled into Thomas’s side. Jerry was plumped on the edge of the bed, settled on top of Damian’s feet, warm and heavy.

“I’m telling Bruce about him in the morning,” Thomas muttered sleepily.

Damian snorted and cuddled deeper into Thomas’s side. “Okay, Thomas.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I have no idea where Jerry originated from but I figure Damian winning him in an auction sounds like a good possibility.
> 
> Anyway, feel free to send me ficlet requests at my [tumblr.](http://happyk44.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
